Twilight
by Georgiana Marie
Summary: Julie Swan, a beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed Arizonan beauty moves to Forks, Washington, leaving her ballet career behind. Little does she know that she will meet someone who can help her fill the gap in her heart, making the move to Forks worth while.


_**So I re-wrote this. I read it again, and I thought about what I did before, and I decided to change it. Not for sure if I'll finish it. I'm worried about getting all the important details of Juliette out, and these first few chapters will be tedious for me. I just really want to get to the part where she and Edward get to have a conversation. But anyways, this is the re-write, and I hope this is better than before.**_

Juliette (Julie) Swan, the beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed Arizonan beauty moves to Forks, Washington to get away from her mother's new marriage, leaving her ballet career behind. Little does she know that she will meet someone who can help her fill the gap in her heart, making moving to Forks all worth while.

1) FIRST SIGHT [PART 1]

I was here. Forks, Washington. The beautiful town I visited every summer of my existence. I would miss my crazy mother, and my life, which consisted of ballet, in Phoenix, Arizona. But, I needed to get away, even at the expense of my dancing. Charlie Swan, my dad, Chief of Police in Forks, picked me up at the airport in the afternoon. After we loaded my luggage, we started the silent, but pleasant car ride home.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap, Julie," he said. I already expressed interest to him that I was planning to invest in car as soon as I got to Forks. Looks like he did the job for me.

"What kind of car?" I tended to be picky, and I wanted to actually pick out the car by myself.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." Uh oh. A truck. Not exactly what I was looking for...

"Where did you find it?" Please don't say junk yard! Please don't say junk yard...

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"No." I hadn't been down to the reservation in a few years. We hadn't made it down there since the latest summers in Forks were only about a week or two long because I would be busy with ballet workshops.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted. I remembered. Fishing had been one of my summer past times in Forks.

""He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive

anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question

he was hoping I wouldn't ask. I was hoping for a fairly new used car.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really." It's old.

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he

admitted sheepishly. Wow.

"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if

anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie

peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression. And that is a father who loves his little girl.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here, I know you're disappointed about ballet," He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. And he knew this was one of the two reasons keeping me in Phoenix. Ballet and my mother, who recently got married. Phil's not that bad, but I'm not about to replace Charlie. I feel awkward around him. So really the ONLY reason keeping me in Phoenix. Unfortunately, I wanted to pick a reliable car so I could drive up to Port Angels or Seattle for ballet workshops during the weekend. Oh well. I'd find another way...

We arrived home and that's when I saw it. It was a rusty red Chevy truck, with a curved body. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It would take some time getting used to, but I'd fall in love with it. Charlie carried my bags inside the small two story house and set them at the foot of the stairs. I took my bags from there, trekking my way up the stairs to my room. It was a sunny room, the main color being yellow, and hadn't changed much through the years, except now. There was a laptop on my desk. I unpacked my clothes undisturbed by anyone, a skill my mother failed to master. The rest of the afternoon and evening went by uneventfully. I practiced some combinations and stretched to my Ipod full of classical music. I spent the rest of the day in thought, wondering how my first would go.

I woke up at first signs of light and started to get ready. it took about a half an hour to get dressed, curl my light blond hair, and put on my light make-up. I went downstairs, made breakfast and sat with Charlie in silence while he read the morning paper. He then left, but not before wishing me luck on my first day of school. I decided to leave myself, dumping my dishes in the sink, and heading to my truck. It roared to life when I turned the the key into the ignition. Forks High School wasn't hard to find, and I pulled in to a parking spot close to what I thought was the main office building. I walked in side of the building and stood at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the red headed woman asked.

"I'm Juliette Swan." Realization hit and she gathered some papers on her desk. She went through my schedule and showed me on a map where all my classes were. I left, eager to get the day started. I moved my truck to where other students were parking their cars. Mine did not stand out as much compared to others. The nicest one there was a Volvo. That was my kind of car. The bell rang and with my map and schedule in hand, I went to my first classes. All were boring introductions, and stuff I've already studied. I met some people and a few raised eyebrows when they heard I'm from Arizona.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" A guy named Eric asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." I quipped. And I think he actually believed me.

I was befriended by a Jessica Stanley, who invited me to sit with her and her group of friends at lunch. I accepted and was relieved that I would not be sitting alone. So we were at the table eatong, having some laughs when I saw them.

"Who are they?" I asked. I was referring to the most isolated table in the cafeteria. The people who occupied it were beautiful. One looked like a supermodel with her tall stature and blond hair, another looked like a version of the UT quarterback Colt McCoy. Another was like a pixie or fairy, tiny, with her short hair in spikes going everywhere, another like a movie star with blond hair. But the last one I saw amazed me the most. He looked young, boyish, and had bronze hair that was coiffed perfectly. All different, but all the same. Their skin was as white as snow. He looked at me, the young one, and I smiled, but he stayed expressionless, and turned back to his table and I turned back to mine.

"Those are the Cullens. Well, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Jessica answered. She had a snobbish tone.

"They are all couples, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. And they all live together," She continued. That sounded a little strange, but who was I judge?

"What about the bronze-haired one?" I queried.

"He's single, no of the girls here are good enough for him," She sniffed. Must have been a hard let down for her.

"Oh," was the only response I could muster. The Cullens then all got up and threw away all their uneaten food. That was strange, I thought. As they walked out of the cafeteria, they looked so graceful, they looked like dancers, and I had to admit I was jealous.


End file.
